Dreamer's Sickness
by LynetteRowan
Summary: Robin is in love with Raven, but before he can tell her she comes down with a strange illness. Can the Titans find a cure beofre they lose one of their own forever? RobRae
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

It was a hot summer's day in Jump City like any other, except for Robin. For the young eighteen year old Titan, today had special meaning. It was the day that Raven was coming home from her one month mission in Africa. He had missed his dark teammate more then he let on. The others thankfully had not caught on to the fact that a fowl mood had settled in on him the day after her departure. Furthermore, they had been thrilled at his sudden uplifted spirit the day before her return. However, Cyborg seemed to have an idea as to what was going on with Robin.

The Tower was buzzing with preparation for the welcome home party for Raven. Starfire had gone all out with the decorations. Robin felt himself smirk when he imagined Raven's face when she saw the brightly colored streamers hanging from the ceiling. Raven had always hated surprises and parties even more. Shaking his head in anticipation Robin donned on a pair of dark sunglasses before leaving his room. Robin was going to the airport as Richard to pick up one Rachelle Roth. As Richard he wore khakis and a dark blue polo shirt. Robin left his room with his thoughts focused on her.

Raven had been his best friend for years. He went to her for everything including all those years ago when he had been dating Star. However, recently their relationship had been strained and difficult. There was a big secret between them, and for once it wasn't Raven creating the distance. It had all started innocently enough . . . they were fighting a bad guy and Raven got hit. It happened all the time, but this time Robin had freaked out. He had gone crazy and beaten the villain senselessly all the way to intensive care. When he went to her hospital room that day it felt as if his heart had been ripped in two.

It had taken him some time to figure out his excessive reaction. Then on a calm morning he had been watching Raven read one of her old dictionary sized books when he realized that he was falling in love with his best friend. He loved everything about her from the way she gently bit her lower lip during the exciting moment of a book and her utter aversion to the color pink. She was his perfect match in ways Star never could be. Raven helped him out of his darkness and understood him all at the same time. He assumed she reciprocated because she confided in him things she never told the others. But, there was a problem. Robin was terrified that she only saw him as a best friend and nothing more. If he confessed his feelings then he could lose her.

That was why he had kept his emotions from her, and Raven knew it. She may not have known what the problem was, but she had certainly felt the ever growing chasm between them. That was going to change today because Robin was going to express his feelings to the dark empath. He just was not certain how to tell her. How do you exactly tell your best friend that you are in love with them? Robin paused in front of Raven's door.

He got strength from looking at her empty room. She had probably taken the mission to Africa to give him some space. He was determined never to push her away again like that. Robin smiled his heart full of hope when he left her doorway and walked into the main room of the tower.

Starfire was hovering in the air putting the finishing touches to the streamers. Cyborg was blowing up some more balloons to add to the large pile that had already been inflated. Beast Boy was suspiciously inching over to the small cake with mischief in his eyes. They all stopped once they noticed him. Starfire let out a squeal of delight before running into Robin to give him a fierce hug. Robin gasped for breath as the strong Tameranian released him from her death grip.

"Are you leaving for the port of air to pick up friend Raven?" Star demanded in her singsong voice. Putting down the balloons Cyborg walked over to Robin and Star with a large grin on his face. Robin hadn't been the only one to secretly miss Raven.

"Yeah, I'm leaving to get her now. Her plain touches down in an a half an hour so we'll be here in about an hour. I'll call when we leave the airport so that you know when to expect us," Robin explained and then turned sharply on Beast Boy. "If you stick your finger in the cake Beast Boy so help me I'll have you doing training from sunup to sundown for a week!" Robin said through clenched teeth. Looking properly reprimanded Beast Boy abandoned the cake and came to stand in front of Robin.

"Why is she flying in a plain when she can just fly herself? You know, Air Raven?" Beast Boy asked. Cyborg punched his smaller teammate affectionately.

"Do you think Raven could fly that far? She's powerful, but not that powerful," Cyborg explained. Beast Boy seemed to contemplate that for a moment. He was probably wondering if Raven could actually even carry out all the threats she made to him. Cyborg pulled out the T car keys from one of his many compartments and handed it to Robin.

"Now, bring both my little sister and my baby car home in one piece," Cyborg said with a stern look in his eyes. Robin nodded in agreement before leaving the tower.

* * *

Okay so here is my new story. It was actually inspired by my bio class. How knew you could get story ideas from a boring biology class? Anysway here's the deal. I'm starting a new policy for all my stories. I am going to respond to all your comments. So look for a response to your review in the next chapter. I love feed back! Anyways I hope you like it so far. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

**

* * *

AngelblazeRobRae: **I'm happy that you like it. I'm updating as quick as possible. 

**KAutumnLeavesH**: ) that makes me happy!

**Adara the Dark Sage:** You are too kind! I'm happy it meets your aproval.

**liliac gurl:** I like the idea too. How knew you could get inspired in a bio class right? That's where Raven's dissease came from. I'm just changing it a little. The real disease is called Sleeper's Sickness . . .

**I Want Candy:** Thanks. It hope it turn out as good as it sound in my head. I will be working on all my stories. I partcularily want to finish up Endless.

**sparklyscrunchies:** Thanks for letting me know about the spelling problems. I'll fix it on my main copy on my computer. I'll go back eventually and update the fanfiction copies with the corrections.

**The Magician ( Joseph : **I promise not to mix the two up again! Spelling was never one of my gifts. Thanks not pointing it out.

**Thank you for all your reviews! **

* * *

Robin stood in front of Raven's gate and shifted on his feet nervously. Her plane had indeed landed and he had no idea what was taking so long. Of course, perhaps he was just being a tiny bit impatient. Looking up he gave a large sigh of relief when passengers began to file out. Person after person emerged from the doorway, but still no Raven. Robin was beginning to get nervous when he finally spotted her. She looked some how different. Her hair was a little longer and Raven wore it half up and half down, which Robin found immensely attractive on her. For apparel, she had on dark blue shorts and a black tank top. Seeing him she gave him a tired smile before weaving her way around the other passengers towards him. 

"Welcome home," Robin said before pulling Raven into a gentle hug. He felt Raven go stiff at the contact for a moment, but then her muscles relaxed and she gave him a hug back. Robin released her to get a better look at his teammate. "You look tired . . . did you sleep on the plane at all?" he asked as they headed towards the luggage pick up.

"I actually slept the whole time. I slept too much, which is probably the problem. How has everything at the Tower been?" Raven asked and then yawned. Robin smiled thinking what he wanted to say. He wanted to tell her that being in the Tower had been miserable without her, but now wasn't the time.

"Everything has been good. Not a lot of criminal activity. We are all happy that you are home," Robin professed as they came to stand in front of the luggage carousel. Raven's expression told him that she was surprised at his statement. Robin was thrilled that he could still read her face like an open book even though a whole month had passed since he had last seen her.

Not that Raven had ever been easy to read. It had taken him years to learn the subtle changes on her face. Perhaps that was what had originally put him on the path to falling in love with her. She had been a puzzle that he, the great detective, could not figure out. Robin had told himself that he started studying Raven because knowing his best friend's emotions would only help their friendship, and the fact that figuring her out was a challenge was just a bonus. However, Robin was beginning to suspect that even then his feelings for her were forming.

"So how was Africa?" Robin asked trying to get an idea what her last month had been like. He already knew how his had been . . . agony. Raven was staring off into nothing with a blank look on her face. Robin waved his hand in front of her face, which snapped her back.

"What? Oh, sorry. Africa was good. I did a lot of work in the wilder areas. I and the other Titans helped a lot with the Red Cross and for a week we assisted in rebuilding a village that had been destroyed by a mudslide," Raven said with a smile on her face. "It felt good to help people who really need it you know? Not that I don't love protective Jump City . . . it just felt good to help out with something other then master villains, you know?" she asked desperate to get him to understand. Robin could not help but shake his head. He had never done the kind of work she had been doing, pretty much all he knew was crime fighting.

"I'm happy that you had a good time," he responded as the carousel began dumping random luggage on the conveyer. After a few minutes Robin spotted a massive black suitcase that he knew was Raven's. Just as she was about to lift her own suitcase Robin snatched it out of her grip.

"I got it," he told her as he pulled it off the conveyer. Her bag weighted a ton . . . of course she had a month's worth of clothes and probably at least twelve books inside. Raven gave him a smile in the form of her thanks. "God, Rachelle, what do you have in here?"

Raven's eyebrows quirked up at the mention of her given name, but she said nothing in response to it. Instead, she shrugged her shoulder. "Well there are clothes, other necessary items, fifteen books, and gifts for everyone." She declared. Robin was so stunned her stopped in his tracks. It took Raven a minute to realize he had stopped.

"Gifts huh? What did you get me?" he asked with a devilish grin on his face. Raven knew how much he loved to figure out what his presents were before they were given. Every Christmas he would sneak around and peek at his gifts. Although, he could never find Raven's gift for him. Every year, no matter how hard he tried Christmas morning would come and he would open her present to him and see it for the first time.

"Don't even think about it bird boy!" she warned.

* * *

So just anther chapter. I hope you enojy it. I do have a question though for all of you reading. Does Robin sound like a guy? I'm not used to writing for a guy's perspective much and never know if I'm gettin it right. If you have any suggestions for imporvements I'm all ears. Anyways thanks for your previous comments! And comment some more! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans

* * *

liliac gurl: I'm always happy to please! Robin is so cute don't you think?

RoyalRaven101: Thanks! I'm happy to hear it. I don't want him to sound like a girl or a sissy pansy.

I Want Candy: I'm happy you found it funny.

Moving Mountains: I wanted to play up their friendship. After all what are all romantic relations based on? Really strong freindship.

Adara the Dark Sage: Good! I'm just terrible at guy's points of view. This is certainly and interesting experience for me.

**Thank you everyone I really apreciate your reviews! So please keep reviewing.**

* * *

If anyone who knew him passed by they would certainly check his forehead for a fever. A smile, akin to the expression of a child's in a candy store was blatantly visible on Robin's face. To the outside world there was no obvious cause for the bizarre alteration of his normal demeanor. After all, he was carrying the largest suitcase in the world, which was probably the last luggage of its kind of the magnitude not to have wheels, across a massive parking lot. A normal person would have been grumbling various profanities by this point in time. However, most people were not walking next to the previously missing half of their heart. Robin knew that even Raven was curious about the change because she kept giving him strange sideways glances as she walked along side of him making small talk. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to get the suitcase? There are no people around and I can use my pow. . ." Raven started and was cut off by her fellow teammate.

"Rachelle, just like the last time you asked, the answer is no. Besides, if I can't carry this bag across a tiny parking lot then I'm a pitiful excuse of a superhero. Now, please stop asking before I find a way to sneak a peak at my gift." Robin replied in a calm tone. Now Raven's gaze turned sharply to him with a look that would have sent many people cowering in the corner. Luckily for Robin, he had grown desensitized to her "death stare" a long time ago.

"You can try to 'sneak a peak' but there will be a rather unpleasant surprise inside if you are bold enough to try." Raven declared and scanned the rows for the T-car. "Where did you park?"

Robin paused and looked around having forgotten where he had parked. After a moment his blushed . . . he had been staring at Raven so much that he had accidently passed the car. For a moment he contemplated leading Raven around in circles around the parking lot before going to the T-car. Having no idea where he had parked would be far less embarrassing then having passed that clearly unique and identifiable car. On the other hand, Raven had also walked right passed the T-car. Robin sighed heavily before abruptly turning around and began quickly marching back the direction of the car. A second later he could hear the quick and loud pitter patter of an angry Raven.

"You _passed_ it? How did you manage that boy blunder?" she demanded in an angry and playful tone. Robin considered her tone before answering. She was trying to goad him into an argument . . . her favorite pastime. There was also bewilderment and amusement in that voice. Those aspects made him weary; therefore, Robin decided a response as near to the truth as possible was best.

"Sorry, I'm just a little distracted. I haven't seen you in a month. I missed my best friend," Robin said as he came to stand in back of the T-car. He looked over his back to see her face and found she was smiling slightly. There it was . . . that smile that made him melt a little inside and feel as if the world made sense. It was a smile that only he was blessed to see frequently. In fact, Raven only smiled a lot with him really.

"I missed you too," Raven replied softly. Her voice suggested that she meant more then the obvious. Robin knew that she was mentioning the sudden lack of distance between them. Furthermore, that tone told him that she would want answers soon to the origin to the previous drift. Robin secured her suitcase and climbed into the driver's seat. A second later Raven opened her door and slid into the passenger's seat.

As soon as Robin started up the car, he remembered his promise to call the other's before he left the airport. Pulling out his cell phone, Robin dialed the Tower. After a few rings Star's high-pitched voice came in from the other side of the line.

"Hello, this is Starfire speaking." she declared.

"Star, it's me, Robin. I have Raven and we are leaving now," he said. Robin glanced to his right at Raven. Nothing in her posture suggested that she was even contemplating a surprise party. Robin wondered if he should actually tell her . . . it was never a brilliant idea to surprise the dark sorceress.

"Oh, wonderful, I am thrilled. Does she have any idea about the party of welcoming?" Star asked him. Robin groaned knowing full well that his cell phone was loud and Raven had probably just heard every word.

"Nope. Anyways, I have to go Star. We'll see you when we get there." Robin replied in a calm manner and flipped the phone closed. Now he had to figure out a way to get Raven to agree to both go to the party, but also play along with the surprise.

* * *

He he . . . robin passed the car. I promise they will eventually reach the tower . . . anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, thank you for your reviews. They mean a lot to me. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

sparklyscrunchies: Thank you. I think I may have broken through my writter's block.

Mio Amore: I didn't want to bash her . . . although I do in a different sotry of mine. She's a great character . . . as long as she's not dating Robin.

RobRae5000: Thanks for the tip and I changed my setting so that anyone can review. Thanks!

liliac gurl: Yeah . . . I'm trying to take my time and build up the relationship.

I Want Candy: I love the part when he missed the car. I mean that's gotta be pretty embrasing missing the T car. Anyways thank you for your review.

AngelblazeRobRae: Thank you and yeah . . . Robin's a little love sick.

The Magician ( Joseph: Thanks! I try to have a good balance in my stories. I'm happy that you like it.

**Thank you everyone for your wonderful review!**

* * *

There was an immense tension in the T-car as Robin drove home. It had been harder to convince Raven then he had thought it would. Only the promise that if she did not play along that Star would be crushed and probably cry made Raven agree to attend the party. Robin smiled glancing over at her slender form. She was looking out the window seething at the thought of the overdone party.

"So . . . after the party I would like to have a talk with you Raven," Robin stammered. He felt heat go to his cheeks. Raven's form stiffened next to him before she turned away from the window to stare at him. He could see her thoughts play across the soft surface of her face. The urge to ask her questions of him now was evident from how tightly she clenched her fists. However, Raven was all about privacy and she wanted to discuss things on his terms when he was ready. Therefore, she relaxed and smiled.

"That sounds great. We can finish catching up," Raven said and turned back to the window. Robin turned his attention back to the traffic. They were moving slower then he liked. Sighing heavily, Robin tried to relax like Raven was doing. He never had the patience for traffic . . . especially now. He wanted to get to the tower before Raven changed her mind about the whole party thing.

It took forever to reach the tower and Robin was anxious to get out when he pulled out the key from the ignition. He glanced at Raven when he realized she was not getting out. The image before him made him smile and suddenly he was not so eager to get out of the car. Raven was fast asleep curled up in her seat. After a moment, Robin frowned. Raven must have over worked herself since she had told him earlier that she had slept the whole way on the plane. Robin reached across to her and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"Raven, wake up we're home," Robin said and gave her arm a gentle shake. Raven's eyes slowly fluttered open and she seemed confused for a second before a light blush settled into her cheeks.

"Sorry, I fell asleep," she said before hopping out of the car. Robin grabbed Raven's suitcase before they took the elevator up to the main room. The second the door opened they were greeted with a burst of color. There were even more decorations now then when he had left. A second later Star, Beast Boy, and Cyborg jumped from behind the couch yelling "Surprise." Robin could see that Raven wanted to bolt. However he took her hand and leaned in close to her ear.

"Be good, please. They worked really hard and we've all missed you. Do it for Starfire." Robin whispered. Raven silently nodded and faked an enthusiastic smile. Robin reluctantly released her hand when she stepped into the common room. Robin followed her a step behind.

"Thank you everyone. I was very surprised." Raven said before accepting a quick hug from the rest of her teammates.

"Its good to have you home!" Cyborg said. Star gave a sheik of glee and returned to flying in the air.

"We have a cake for you, so let's go eat!" Beast Boy announced before running to the kitchen to get out a knife to cut the cake. Raven rolled her eyes, but Robin could tell she was happy to be home. Her relaxed posture told him that she was handling the party just fine.

"Well, we could eat the cake now . . . or I could give you all your presents now." Raven said loudly enough for Beast Boy to hear. A blur of green appeared before them telling everyone that Beast Boy was eager for his gift and that the cake could wait.

Raven went to her bag and after a moment of rummaging through it she pulled out four carefully wrapped gifts. First she gave Star her gift. Star was more then delighted to receive her hand carved and painted comb. There were painted flowers from Africa on the handle.

"Oh, thank you friend Raven for the beautiful instrument to fix my hair with!" Star said and wrapped Raven in a fierce hug.

"Can't . . . breathe!" Raven gasped before Star released her. Raven then gave Beast Boy his present. Beast Boy held a small leather bound book. Beast Boy's eyes arched up at the gift.

"It's a cook book of traditional African vegetarian recipes. I got it at a small village. I had some of the food in those recipes and they are quite good." Raven explained. Beast Boy flipped the book open and then pulled Raven into a quick hug.

"I never thought I would see a book that I actually liked, thanks Raven." Beast Boy said and began looking at the various recipes. Raven held out Cyborg's gift to him. Cyborg opened his gift and pulled out a small jar.

"It's a special cleaning product for your car. It gives it a protective coat from all sorts of weather. I've seen it work," Raven promised. Tears filled in Cyborg's eyes.

"Thanks Rae!" Cybrog said in a soft voice trying to hide how emotional he was. Once he regained some composure he gave her another hug. Raven finally turn to Robin and handed him his gift. Robin accepted the long and heavy box carefully. After opening it he gasped. It was a staff . . . but no ordinary staff. It was made from a beautiful deep red wood and was smooth and polished.

"It's a warrior's training staff. It's heavier so that when you use a lighter weapon you will be quicker," Raven told him. Robin nodded. He had guessed the staff's purpose because of the weight. He took another moment to admire the exquisite gift before finding Raven's eyes. She had a nervous look in her eyes as if she was uncertain whether or not he would like his gift.

"Thank you, Raven. Its wonderful and I can't wait to use it." He told her before giving Raven yet another hug. Robin held on a bit longer then he should have, but he didn't care. No one would thin anything of it and he had missed her terribly. Robin looked at his team and smiled. It felt good to have her back . . . they all felt it.

"Its time for cake!" Beast Boy yelled before making a dash for the kitchen yet again.

* * *

Well my writter's block is finally over. No action really in this one . . . other then a few cute moments of RobRae flufflyness. Anyways there is action comming I promise. We'll I hope you like it. Thank you for your reviews and got make more please!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans . . . and I never will

* * *

GrayTanuki: Yes . . . Robin is usually calm, but Raven eats that right up . . .

DarkRoseDevon: Thanks!

Mio Amore: Its was kind of hard . . . Robin and Star were the easiest to figure out . . .

liliac gurl: Thanks! I'm happy that you liked it.

AngelblazeRobRae: Oh good . . . you had me worried for a second. Yeah . . . Robin definetly wanted a little more then a hug.

I Want Candy: I like Robin's too . . . pratical and perfect at the same time. I liked the fluff too.

Adara the Dark Sage: thanks!

sparklyscrunchies: writer's block gone! Yeah! Thanks for the review

**Thank you everyone for reviewing so please keep it up! **

* * *

All the Titans were sitting around the dinning table eating cake and ice-cream while Raven told her teammates of her times in Africa. Robin half listened and half watched her. His eyes could not seem to be able to take enough of her in . . . and she had been gone for so long. She was smiling while she spoke, but it was a faint smile. He knew she was capable of more and longed to see a full out smile play across her face. Perhaps Raven did not know, but she was breathtaking when she smiled. Just when he thought she would never notice his gaze upon her, Raven's eyes met his for a brief moment. In that moment Robin felt as if she knew. He did not like the idea that Raven could feel what he felt. However, despite the possibility he could not motivate himself to move his eyes elsewhere. He slowly scanned her form and took in her soft womanly curves. If her hair was styled a little differently she would look like one of those WWII pin up girls. The image created by that though made Robin flush and a part of his desires stirred.

"Robin," Cyborg said and waved his arm in front of his face. With a jerk, Robin snapped out of his fantasy and looked at his teammate.

"What is it?" he asked trying to cool the flush from his face. He was instantly worried that perhaps Raven had not noticed his staring, but that one mechanical Titan had . . . Robin frowned knowing that Cyborg was already suspicious.

"I've been trying to get your attention for a while now. Could you pass me the chocolate syrup next to you?" Cyborg asked. Robin nodded silently and gave Cyborg the syrup, but when he did so Cyborg gave his a strange look.

As soon as he could, Robin's eyes searched Raven out again, however, something was wrong. She was staring blankly at the wall and Beast Boy was waving his hands fervently in front of her face. It took a moment for Raven to blink and return back to normal.

"Raven, are you okay?" Robin asked her from across that table. He remembered her spaced out moment in the airport. Raven nodded tiredly and rand her finger through her hair. Such and innocent gesture, but it was more then adequate to make his pulse quicken.

"I think I just need some rest." She admitted and looked at the others to find worried looks. Raven suddenly stood from the table. "I need to do some meditating . . . I was too busy in Africa to get any proper meditating done. Thank you for the party." she said and headed in the direction of her room. Robin only hesitated for a minute before rising from his seat.

"I need to talk with her before she gets too into her meditation. Can you guys clean up?" Robin asked which earned him a massive groan from everyone else. Robin's mouth quirked up into a smile at their childish whines.

"But Robin!" they all said in unison. Robin firmly shook his head.

"I told you not to put so many decorations up. As it stands they are a fire hazard. But, I'll tell you what . . . put away all the decorations and place the dishes in a sink full of water and I'll clean the dishes when I'm done talking to Raven." He told them. This of course obviously did not sound much better; however, the others mumbled an unenthused okay and shuffled their feet slowly to clean up.

Robin walked as calmly as possible from the common room, but the second he was out of sight he sprinted to catch up with Raven. He spotted her about to disappear into the dark abyss that was her room.

"Raven, wait!" he called after her. She paused and turned her body toward him as he slowed down and came to stand in front of her. Robin tried to still his pounding heart and catch his breath before speaking. Raven's eyebrow quirked up in her questioning manner. She was curious as to what could motivate the great Boy Wonder to chase her down.

"Yes?" she eventually said when it was clear Robin was not going to say anything.

"Well . . . I wanted to talk to you remember. It's about . . . how awkward we were before you left." Robin said in a painfully controlled voice. Raven nodded and gave him a gesture of encouragement for him to continue. "You see I sort of realized something and I had to process it before I could talk to you. I was also worried . . . that I would lose you if you knew," he told her. Raven's eyes widened for a fraction before she regained her composure. Robin, who had made it an art form to studying the dark sorceress, for once had no idea what her brief look meant. If he had not been watching her so closely he might have missed it altogether.

"Yes, I would like to know why you pushed me away. I have been waiting for you to figure things out. I had hoped my time away would give you the proper distance to think. There is nothing you can tell me that will make you lose me," she promised and when Robin looked into her eyes . . . be believed it. Robin gave her a sad nod . . . he had figured that she had a reason for going to Africa and now it was confirmed.

"Raven, I . . ." he started, but the sound of the Titan alert interrupted him midsentence. Robin whipped out his communicator and flipped it open. Once he understood the situation he flipped the device closed and gave Raven an apologetic look.

"What is it?" she asked in a tired voice. Robin contemplated making her stay behind and rest . . . but that would not go over well. Raven could be extremely stubborn when she wanted to be.

"There has been a disturbance at the docks. An innocent bystander got shot. We need to change. Could you tell the other to go an ahead and you and I will get there as soon a possible?" he asked. Raven nodded and quickly flew towards the common room. Robin rushed to his own room to done on his Robin costume. He felt a twinge of regret that the alarm had interrupted him; however the city always came first.

* * *

Poor Robin interupted . . . man is Raven tired . . . or is she just tired? Read to find out what happens next!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

Hyperness: Thanks . . . here it is. I hope you enjoy

DarkRoseDevon: You'll see . . .

Mousie89: Well . . . read on and you will find out.

sparklyscrunchies: Thanx

EssencePrincess: I'm happy that you like it so far.

718darkstar: Read on . . . all will be revealed . . . lol. Anyways keep reading. All your questions will be answered eventually.

liliac gurl: Well it would be boring for it to just be fatigue . . . but you will just have to keep reading.

**Thank you everyone for your reviews. **

* * *

Raven teleported Robin and herself to the docks as soon as both were able to. The sight before them was an intricate dance of chaos. The Hive and Titans were clashing matching punch for punch. Robin immediately jumped in and did not even notice that Raven remained where she was standing. Pulling out his staff he struck Jinx on the arm to prevent her from putting a hex on Star. Then suddenly all of the Hive were encased in a dark energy. Robin stood and turned to Raven who looked extremely pissed and tired. She slowly walked over to the evil Teens with a slight red glow in her eyes. Raven was in no danger of loosing control, Robin thought, she just looked pissed.

"I just got home . . . I am in no mood to fight, therefore, there will be no fighting. You will go to jail and stay there at least until tomorrow. If I am called out again tonight then I well make an exception to my hero code and will personally skin all of you and turn your flesh into fashionable clothes . . . I need a new bag. Do I make myself clear?" she demanded in a low cold voice. By this time the police had finally arrived on the scene as well as an ambulance for the gun shot victim. The Hive nodded enthusiastically and Raven used her powers to toss then into the cop car. Robin slowly approached Raven and placed his hand on her shoulder. The Titans were all looking at their dark teammate with worried eyes, but Robin had passed worried as soon as she finished speaking.

"Raven . . ." he said and turned her to face him. Raven allowed him to move her body to his will and Robin noticed how small and frail she seemed in his grasp.

"It's . . . gone . . . all of it," she muttered to the ground.

"What's gone, Raven?" Robin demanded trying to make some sense out of her. Raven did not sound like herself. She sounded sleepy and confused.

"I should have meditated . . . perhaps I would have realized sooner. I . . . I threw myself into the work in Africa to pass the time. I didn't realize until just now. Robin, my powers are gone." She said. Robin took in that information in silence. He could feel Raven trembling under his hands and in that moment he hated himself. It was because he could not face the truth that this happened. He had allowed his feeling to cloud his judgment and now his team was at risk . . . Raven was at risk.

"What do you mean by gone? For how long?" he asked.

"That was the last of my powers . . . what I just did to the Hive. I'm not sure for how long, but that's the least of our concerns . . . Robin there is something wrong with me. I'm sick," Raven told him. Robin was about to ask her more questions when Raven's knees buckled and her had to scoop her up into his arms. Looking down, Robin noticed she was asleep and an internal alarm when off in his head.

"Cyborg, something is wrong with Raven," he yelled over his shoulder. Cyborg came around and gave Raven a quick look over.

"Nah . . . she's just tired." The mechanical Titan told his leader. Robin shook his head.

"No . . . she's been falling asleep since she arrived. Raven, just told me that she's sick and that she has no powers. Cyborg . . . something _is_ wrong. I'm not just being overprotective." Cyborg's face went from calm to worried and he pulled out his scanners and gave Raven a quick examination.

"There is something wrong . . . her vital signs are lower then I would like. We need to get her to the tower in order for me to do a full out scan," Cyborg declared. Robin turned to the rest of the team.

"Is Raven sick?" Beast Boy asked. Robin nodded and carried her towards the T-car.

"Star, Beast Boy, we need to head to the tower quickly. Can you two get home fine on your own?" Robin asked as he gently laid Raven down on the back seat. Cyborg was already in the driver's seat.

"We will be fine . . . take care of friend Raven," Star told him as Cyborg drove off heading towards the tower as fast as possible. Robin brushed a stray hair from Raven's face. She looked peaceful . . . but something was wrong. Robin frowned and tried to calm the storm of his emotions. He could not lose her . . . not Raven. Robin looked up at felt relief upon seeing the giant T of the Tower.

"Hold on Raven," he said taking her hand. "We will take care of you." He promised.

* * *

Sorry its so short . . . anyways. What did you think of Raven's threat to the Hive? Scary huh? Well . . . don't piss Raven off. I don't blame her . . . even through it was all talk, but the Hive don't know that. Poor Raven . . . you'll have to keep reading to find out what her sickness is . . . and what is going to happen between her and Robin.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

EssencePrincess: I heard your threat of mini eggs . . . so here is the next chapter. I'm happy your so excited about the story. Thanks!

sinomin: I could too . . . the threat is probably my favoirte part of last chapter. Thank you for reviewing

I Want Candy: As always, thank you!

718darkstar: Sorry . . . no powers . . . thanks for the review

liliac gurl: Yeah . . . I gave the same threat to my roommate once . . . only instead of saying if you get out of jail again I said if you wake me up again. I'm my defense I was sick and a little cranky. I guess Raven and I are a lot alike. Thanks for reviewing.

**Thank you everyone!**

* * *

The Titans work as a tight knit group and when one of them was down the whole team began to unravel. Their unity made them stronger; however, it was also their weakness. Perhaps Raven was the most misunderstood member of the Titans, but to each of her teammates she had a special place in their lives. It may have been her outward embodiment of strength that made her illness all the more frightening to the rest of the team. Raven . . . was a critical part of the team . . . even if she did not know it. For the Titans, she stood as their rock of strength. If the powerful teen could battle her emotions and destroy her father . . . then they too could face anything. Raven was the voice of reason when there was none and an eternal figure of calm even in the midst of battle.

If any one of their enemies strolled in the tower at that moment they would double over and died of laughter at the sight. The living room . . . the center of their life was empty and the TV was off . . . the training room which was more like home to their fearless leader was also void of human life . . . and the same went for all the rooms. All of the Titans minus Cyborg and Raven were sitting on the floor outside of the medic room waiting for word on their sick friend. Everyone had gloomy faces on . . . even the effervescent Starfire. Robin finally stood and glared at the door as if to gather strength.

"I'm going inside to find out if Raven is alright," he told the others. Beast Boy instantly leapt up and grabbed his leader's sleeve to deter his action.

"Robin, you can't. You heard Cyborg! Stay out until he calls for us!" Beast Boy said. Stare nodded enthusiastically in agreement with Beast Boy. Robin snatched his arm out of Beast Boy's grasp.

"But I'm leader! Shouldn't I be allowed inside?" he demanded with anger boiling in his voice. Then suddenly the door to the medical room cracked open and Cyborg loomed over his leader.

"I told you to be quiet!" he hissed loudly. After a quick starring match Robin looked away and Cyborg sighed revealing in his sudden slumped shoulders that all was not well. "I'd like to tell you first Robin," Cyborg eventually said to his leader. Star and Beast Boy glared at their mechanical teammate, angry to have been left out.

Robin walked silently into the medical room and instantly walked over to where Raven laid. Cyborg had removed her cloak and one sleeve of her leotard was rolled up from where blood had been drawn. A pink band-aid covered up the small hole the needle had made. Despite the situation, Robin could not help but smile at Cyborg's choice of color for the Band-Aid. Without a doubt, Raven would be pissed upon waking and finding a hot pink band-aid on her arm. Raven's face was calm and peaceful and deep in sleep. She looked like and angel . . . his dark angel. Robin walked over and ran his fingers through her silky soft hair.

"What's wrong with her, Cyborg?" Robin asked and turned to his friend who was sitting down on one of the chairs in the room. Robin sat down on Raven's bed next to her side and took her hand in his.

"It took me a while for me to figure it out . . . other then the fact that she can't stay awake and she had no use of her powers she's perfectly healthy. Her temperature is normal . . . her blood is fine, and she doesn't have too many white blood cells . . . what is effecting her is getting right past her immune system. Her body had no idea anything is wrong. Since her powers are gone she can't self heal either. I vaccinated Raven myself before she went to Africa. There is not a single shot that she missed, but those vaccinations do not protect against everything. There are some diseases we have no protection from and Raven unfortunately contracted one of them." Cyborg told his leader and sighed.

"What is it . . . and more importantly how do we cure it?" Robin demanded.

"Raven has something called Dreamer's Sickness. It's caused by a parasite found in muddy areas. It enters the body through a cut . . . a small unnoticeable one will do the trick. The parasite travels through the blood stream and eventually enters the brain stem. This is bad because the medulla, which is the affected area, controls consciousness. The symptoms of the disease are immense sleepiness and spaced out moments. Eventually, if the disease goes untreated . . . the patient falls into a sleep that they cannot be woken from. Soon after, the afflicted is plagued by horrific nightmares and often thrashes out in sleep. If it gets to this point . . . we will have to restrain Raven for her safely. After that . . . the medulla is completely taken over and the patient's body shuts down . . . breathing stops . . . and all vital systems for life. We cannot cure this . . . merely kill off the parasite, but the treatment is dangerous and malicious on the body. We might lose Raven trying to save her." Cyborg said. Robin froze where he sat and felt horror run through his whole body. How could this have happened?

"What is the treatment?" Robin asked and his hand unconsciously squeezed Raven's tighter.

"Melarsoprol . . . its an organic compound of arsenic. The side effects are fever, convulsions, nausea, and vomiting. However, if we give the treatment is up to you. Raven gave you power of attorney should anything happen to her. So, do you or don't you want Raven to receive the treatment?" Cyborg asked. Robin looked over at Raven who was fast asleep. He had no idea she had given him power of attorney.

"Give her the treatment," Robin told Cyborg. Robin took a deep breath to steady himself. He heard movement behind him and Cyborg placed his arm gently on Robin's shoulder.

"We don't have any Melarsoprol in the tower . . . I have to go fill a prescription for it. I'll tell the other's about Raven . . . just stay here with her. I'll have Star and Beast Boy come with me so that you can have a moment to collect yourself. Don't worry . . . I cried a little too before I let you in the room." Cyborg said. Robin gasped . . . he had not noticed the stream of tears until Cyborg had mentioned them. He felt useless with Raven so sick . . . and it was his entire fault.

"Thank you, you're a good friend Cyborg," Robin whispered as he heard the door of the clinic shut close behind Cyborg. Robin buried his face in Raven's stomach and shook in his feeble attempt to keep all the emotion inside.

* * *

Well . . . another chapter done. Sorry this is so depressing . . . a lot of the info on the disease is actually true especially the cure part. Not all of it though. The actual disease that Raven's is based off of is called Sleeping Sickness if anyone is interested. Anyways . . . what do you think? I tried to add some humor with the whole pink band-aid thing . . . Well thanks for reading and please review! I really love you read your comments and input.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

RobRae5000: No probably. I'm happy my writting seems consistent. That's something I work hard at acomplishing. You'll have to read this chapter to see if there are any twists . . .

Hyperness: Thanks. The treat is my fav part of that chapter.

DarkRoseDevon: Thanks!

sparklyscrunchies: Yeah . . . difficult moment. No only could his best friend die, but she's also the love of his life.

EssencePrincess: I would never make a story so . . . boring as for her to instantly become better don't worry. I have plans for this story . . . he he he (laughs wickedly)

liliac gurl: I though the band-aid was good comical relief. She probably would not be angry . . . then again . . . it is Raven

718darkstar: Thanks. I try to make some things factual if possilbe I'm happy you are enjoying the story so far.

* * *

Everyone was walking around the towers as if their beast friend was dead . . . well perhaps it was because Raven was slowly dying. Sure, Cyborg had given her the medication . . . but that would take time. Everyone was happy that none of the other symptoms had show up . . . like nightmares because Raven's were always unspeakably horrific. Robin sat at the kitchen table with everyone but Starfire, who was staying with Raven. He longed to return to her side, but Cyborg had insisted that they needed a break . . . it had been a whole day after all since Raven's collapse. Cyborg and Beast Boy were silently shoveling spoonfuls of cereal into their mouth and seemed not to even taste what they were eating. Breakfast at the Tower was usually their biggest meal . . . and generally the only one they had together as a whole team. However, no one had the heart to cook and there were no arguments over real meat or tofu meat. Robin looked down at his untouched cereal that was now soggy. Sighing, he got up and dumped the bowl's contents down the drain.

"Beast Boy . . . did you and Star get any sleep last night?" Robin asked of the changeling. Beast Boy paused from his eating and regarded his leader as if he were crazy.

"Yeah . . . some. Why?" he asked clearly lying. Robin ran his finger through his hair and realized he needed a shower.

"Cyborg . . . go get some sleep. It's critical that you rest since you are the medic. I'm going to take a quick shower and then I want you to go back to sleep too Beast Boy. We have to keep up our strength since if there is an alarm we will be two titans down since someone has to stay with Raven. However, before you sleep could you check and make sure Star is okay with Raven, Beast Boy?" Robin asked. The smaller green titan nodded before heading towards the medical room.

"You have to rest too, Robin." Cyborg declared as he placed his bowl and Beast Boy's in the sink.

"I won't be able to so long as she's like that. That's why if anything happens in the city I will stay behind with Raven. Other then yourself, I'm the only one with any medical training and soon I'll be useless on the battlefield and a liability to the team in a fight. When I'm at the Tower with Raven . . . you are in charge," Robin told Cyborg and left the kitchen before he could hear any replies Cyborg may have.

Once in his room Robin got straight to work . . . the quicker he showered the faster he could be with Raven. Pulling off his uniform he jumped into a cold shower using the temperature to snap him out of his slight sleepy daze. He finished quickly and got out wrapping a towel around his waist. She had seemed fine when he picked her up from the airport . . . now . . . she was lying in the medical room fighting for her life. If he had not pushed her away then . . . Robin sighed. Worrying about might haves and what ifs we not going to change a damn thing. Robin smiled thinking back to at time when Raven had told him that 'worrying was useless. It never gets anything done'. That was probably her favorite word . . . useless. Raven used it quite frequently.

Robin emerged from his room not in his uniform, but rather a comfortable pair of black basketball shorts and a red tee-shirt. His mask of course was still on his face . . . he never took it off . . . except in the shower. He headed straight for the medical room deep in thought. Even though he knew he shouldn't . . . worry plagued his mind. What if the villains heard about Raven's condition . . . the team was weakened by her absence and with him standing out of the fighting things were even worse. He paused by the door listening to Starfire talking softly to Raven.

"Remember the day we went to the mall of shopping and I did not know what the rooms of dressing were and proceeded to try on the clothes in the center point of the store?" she said. Robin felt a brief smile reach his lips. He could imagine Raven's expression upon seeing her female teammate start stripping in a clothes store. He knocked softly on the door frame before entering. Star looked up and gave him a half-felt smile.

"Star . . . I'll take over from here why don't you go get some rest." Robin told her.

"I am not in need of the sleep . . . but I think some pudding of sorrow will settle my stomach," she told him before flying out. Robin grimaced at the thought of one of Star's concoctions. He sat down in the chair that Star had previously occupied and took Raven's hand. Her skin felt warm to the touch; therefore, Robin quickly took her temperature. She had a low grade fever . . . Robin rummaged around the medical room and finally found something to help her fever. He injected it into her IV before sitting down again and grabbing her hand.

"Raven . . . I don't know if you can hear me, but fight this. You're strong and I know if you fight you'll pull through. The team needs you . . . I need you," he explained to her sleeping form. At this point in a movie, the guy would kiss the girl and she would miraculously awake. Thinking he had nothing to lose, Robin leaned down towards Raven's face. Her slow steady breathing tickled his face as his lips pushed against her's with the slightest touch. Pulling back Robin examined Raven . . . seeing no changed he sighed. It had been worth a try.

"No," Raven mumbled softly in her sleep. Robin leaned in close as Raven's forehead crinkled and she frowned. A throaty groan emitted from her lips followed by a slow shake of her head. Robin sat perfectly still unsure of what to do.

"No, you can't." she called out slightly louder. Robin placed his hand against her cheek and whispered soothing words into her ear.

"Shhh . . . I'm here, Raven. You're alright," he told her. The nightmares were starting. Robin contemplated whether or not he should restrain her. He glanced around looking for some form of restrains. The second his back was turned Raven screamed. Then she was thrashing out and clawing at what ever her hands made contact with, which happened to be Robin.

"No! I won't let you kill them!" she screamed digging her long nails into Robin's bear arm.

"Starfire! Some one help!" Robin yelled. A split second later Robin heard a loud explosion and the Tower shook violently. Things fell and crashed around the medical room and Robin used his body to cover Raven, protecting her. Another explosion caused the electricity to go out. A moment of dead silence proceeded followed by a scream from somewhere within the Tower. It was a feminine scream . . . Star's scream.

* * *

Ooh . . . cliffie! I have not done one of those in a while. I have a question though . . . when you read the movie part . . . did you think for a second that I was going to have her wake up? He he . . . I hope it lightened the chapter a little bit. Things are moiving along a little depressing, but I promise action in the future . . . maybe. Lol. You'll just have to wait and see. Um . . . just so you know I'm going to take s short break from writting . . . perhaps. You know catch up on hw and get a little rest and sleep. Anyways, thanks for reviewing and keep it up!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

kmt123: Thank you! I happy you are enjoying it so far.

armyheat: Thanks! I appreciate your review.

EssencePrincess: Thanks . . . I thought a cliffie was good for that chapter.

liliac gurl: As always thank you for your review!

I Want Candy: I cut the break short . . . I should have been working on my paper thats due tomorrow . . . but I couldn't resist. But there will be a break probably until thursday . . . sorry school calls.

718darkstar: he he . . . you'll just have to read what's below to find out.

* * *

After hearing Star's scream, Robin hesitated on what to do. Star was in trouble, but Raven was defenseless. Robin gave Raven one last look before running out of the medical room towards where he heard the scream. He prayed that Raven would be fine for just a moment. Robin sprinted into the common room and took a quick scan to determine the situation. There was an enormous hole in one of the tower's windows and the Hive were all in the Titan's living room . . . Mammoth had Starfire lifted over his head and a second later she was being thrown across the room towards Robin, who caught her. Beast Boy and Cyborg had finally arrived on the scene and glared at the Hive with the exception of Jinx who was not in their midst.

"We thought since Raven is so sick she could use some cheering up. You should read the tabloids . . . 'Raven seen collapsing at Docks after Hive arrested'," Gizmo said loudly.

"Raven!" Robin screamed and began running towards the medical room while the Titans and Hive began to engage in fighting. Robin burst into the room to see Jinx looking at Raven with a determined look, however, no one was getting close to Raven at the moment . . . not even Robin. She was thrashing around in her bed kicking and screaming with tears flowing freely from her closed eyes.

"Get the _hell_ away from her," Robin ordered in a low threatening voice. Jinx gave him a wicked smile before pulling out a small glass bottle which she then through onto him. The glass shattered and the pink contents covered Robin making his smell somewhat floral. Jinx's grin widened as Robin waited for something to happen. When nothing did, he merely raised one eyebrow at Jinx who began to visibly fume.

"What went wrong? You should be falling over yourself in stupidity in your love for Raven. You should be unable to cope with your love for her . . . why aren't you on the ground drooling?" she demanded. Then it hit Robin and he understood why the spell did not work.

"You can't make anyone fall in love with someone they are already in love with," Robin explained and with out any warning lunged at Jinx with the only weapon he had nearby . . . a needle. He felt her skin give way to the needle and he injected the clear fluid into her body.

"What the fuck are going doing!" Jinx screamed and tried to get Robin off her. However, after a few moments she sank to the clinic floor deeply asleep. Robin had injected her with a heavy sedative.

Turning back to Raven, he pondered what to do . . . Raven was deep inside a nightmare and was terrified. Getting out a new needle, Robin took out the bottle of the sedative and withdrew a normal dose. Then he moved quickly towards Raven and tried to doge her kicking legs and grabbed one of her arms. However, he was not quick enough because a second later he felt her nails rip at the flesh on his cheeks. Robin winced in pain as he injected her with the needle's contents. Slowly, Raven calmed down and she settled into an easy sleep. Then Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Star all burst into the medical room ready to defend Raven. However, upon seeing the situation well taken care of, they all looked to their leader for direction.

"What happened to the rest of the Hive?" Robin asked and fell into the chair next to Raven's bed.

"They ran off as soon as we stared kicking ass!" Beast Boy yelled with excitement. Adrenaline was still pumping through his veins and he seemed the most alive that he had been in days. Robin nodded silently.

"Beast Boy, could you call our repair man about the window to the tower. Tell him that I don't mind being changed extra for immediate service. Star . . . could you take Jinx to the police station. Tell them she has been given a light sedative and should wake up in an hour or so." Robin ordered. Everyone left obeyed his command leaving only Cyborg, Robin, and a sleeping Raven in the room. "Cyborg, look over Raven. I had to sedate her too since she was having a violent nightmare," he said and closed his eyes.

"I think Raven will be fine for a moment. I want to bandage up that face of yours first," Robin felt Cyborg's careful medical hands gently probing at his cut a second later. "Man . . . Jinx sure took a good chunk out of you." Cyborg said. Robin gave as soft tried chuckle.

"It wasn't Jinx. Raven did this. She was having a nightmare and was . . . attacking anything that got even close. That's probably the only reason the Jinx was not able to do anything to her." Robin explained.

"Well then . . . I guess my little sister got you good," Cyborg said in a cheerful voice, but he did not fool Robin. "I have to clean this out and put some liquid stitches on these cuts. Perhaps we should cut her nails . . . looks like she got your arm too." Cyborg noticed. Robin hissed as he felt Cyborg cleaning out the wound with peroxide. He had forgotten about earlier, but the second Cyborg reminded him he felt a full ache in his arm from the pervious cut. Cyborg worked quickly on cleaning and fixing up both wounds before moving on to Raven. He took a sample of her blood, which earned her a bright sunny yellow band-aid. Opening his eyes Robin reached out for Raven's hand and felt instantly comforted.

"Is there anything we can do to keep her from having nightmares?" Robin asked his older friend. Cyborg glanced up from the medical paperwork and seemed to search his mind for a possible solution.

"I don't think so . . . at least there is not anything medical that can help her. All we can do is keep her from hurting herself . . . or you." Cyborg said trying to make a joke. Robin smiled for his friend to let him know that the effort to lighten the mood was appreciated.

"What should we do? No doubt that once the Hive gets Jinx out of jail they will try to attack again . . . and if they don't then another villain will. We have to get that tabloid to stop printing that stuff . . . but there is that whole freedom of the press crap. You think they would think . . . 'hey maybe we should not publish this article telling all the villains of Jump City that the Teen Titans are vulnerable', but no all they care about is selling copies of their paper," Robin sputtered angrily.

"The press isn't the villain, Robin. They are just doing their job, but I agree . . . perhaps it's not in the cities best interest for villains to know that it just became a little easier to take over the city, but I have a solution for you. Why not call the Titans East and have one of them come over until this all settles down?" Cyborg asked. Robin nodded silently.

"That's a great idea," he said and began to rise to make the call, but Cyborg put his hand to his shoulder to prevent him.

"I'll do it, you just stay with Raven. Oh, and it looks like the medicine is starting to take . . . I'll give her another dose when I get back," he said before calmly walking out of the room. Robin should have guesses that Cyborg would want to make the call . . . he and Bumble Bee were secretly dating after all. He thought that Robin had no clue about the situation, but he was really just waiting for them to come and tell him themselves. Robin turned back to Raven who seemed calm at the moment.

"Quite the day we have had so far. When you wake up I'm going to demand that you cut those nails of yours . . . they hurt. But, I forgive you . . . provided you wake up and come back to me. I hope that somewhere deep inside nightmare land that you can hear my voice so, Raven . . . I love you, and I need you. If you don't start to pull through okay I'm going in that room of yours and I'm going to go through your spell books until I find something to save you. Do you hear me, Raven? I'll do it, I swear," he promised her. "Remember when your father took over I went into hell to bring you back? I'll do it again. I _will_ bring you back . . . even if I have to follow you into the dark. I'll do it because I love you and I'm never letting you go again," Robin told her and lifted her hand to plant a soft kiss on her knuckles.

* * *

I gave you a fluffy ending to this chapter . . . poor titans . . . and stupid tabloids. Poor Star . . . just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Poor Robin . . . Jinx knows he's in love with Raven and he then got the crap kicked out of him by Raven. But I thought his promise to her was sweet. I wonder if he's going to have to fufill his promise . . . dun dun dun! You'll have to keep reading . . . and don't think its going to get boring. I have a few surprizes still up my sleeves . . . he he! Please go review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

liliac gurl: Perhaps a return is in order . . .

DarkRoseDevon: Thank you!

718darkstar: I agree! stupid tabloids . . . what trouble is it going to cause the Titans

One Girl's Imagination: Thank you. I try to keep my story full of twists. Thanks for reviewing

Tokyo Blue: Yeah . . . cute in a impending doom kinda way.

causexofxmayhem: Thank you!

I Want Candy: Thank you . . . I thought it needed a little fluff to off set the depressing

* * *

The week preceding the attack on the Tower by the Hive was an exhausting ordeal. It seemed that every villain they had ever faced had read that tabloid. They all strolled in . . . well exploded their way into the tower one by one starting with Adonis and ending with Mother Mae-Eye. The only villains to get close were the Hive who learned after their first attempt. The Hive had set off a small bomb in Jump's bank, which resulted in all the Titans leaving to investigate the crime scene and assist in any way possible. The Hive then attacked the Tower with only Robin and Raven inside. Mammoth had even gotten Raven out of the Tower . . . about ten feet before Robin ran him down and nearly bludgeoned him to death with his staff. But with the arrival of Speedy things in the tower were finally settling down.

Robin sighed as he left the medical. Cyborg had kicked him out of Raven's room and ordered him to eat . . . and shower. There had been a strong emphasis on the shower part. Robin knew he was obsessing, but a part of him felt that if he was not with her every moment something would happen to Raven. He was going to head straight to his room, but a soft chuckle stopped him. Peering around the corner he spotted Star and Speedy talking on the couch. Both had on huge smiles and seemed completely absorbed in each other. Robin was happy to see Star smiling a little . . . even if he could still see some sadness in her eyes. He turned intent on a shower, but Robin slammed into a figure. Beast Boy was thrown on the ground and looked up at his leader with an annoyed look plastered across his face.

Chuckling softly, Robin extended his arm down to Beast Boy. "Sorry Beast Boy, I didn't see you." Robin said as Beast Boy got back up on to his feet.

"I was going to tell you about the new love birds." Beast Boy said. Robin raised an eyebrow in disbelief. He could easily see Star and Speedy as friends . . . but nothing more. "They have been like that since he arrived. I can't believe the King of Seduction fell for our Ms. Innocent."

"Speedy is a good guy . . . you shouldn't necessarily believe all the rumors you hear. As long as Star is happy nothing else matters." Robin told his green team member. Beast Boy shrugged and then his eyes found the floor.

"How is Raven?" he asked. Robin sighed, feeling a weight press down into his shoulders.

"Better . . . we still have to sedate her, but Cyborg said the treatment is coming along good. He's in there now doing some blood tests and then a brain scan." Robin told him. Beast Boy lifted his gaze and fidgeted with his left glove.

"I think I'm going to go talk to her . . . tell her some jokes in her sleep. I mean . . . maybe she'll wake up just to get away from my jokes. . . I wouldn't be mad if she did. She's been like that for over a week. But Cyborg said she's better? She will wake up right?" Beast Boy asked. Robin nodded and headed for his room. He could not take any more of Beast Boy's questions. Raven was better . . . they had succeeded in killing off the parasite, but she was still having nightmares . . . she was still asleep. But, he and Cyborg had both decided to keep this from the others for now . . . no use bringing everyone down until they had all the information. Robin felt like he had aged three years in the past week and he was beyond exhausted. He had only slept a few hours here and there.

Robin left his room clean and somewhat refreshed. For a brief moment he thought about forgoing some food and heading straight to where he belonged . . . Raven's side. However, the grumble of his stomach convinced him a quick bite was a good idea. As soon as he entered the kitchen he glanced over to the couch . . . Speedy was teaching Star how to play poker. Opening the refrigerator, Robin did a quick scan for something edible . . . finding nothing he resorted to the cupboards. Only a small individual bag of potato chips were left.

"Friend Speedy . . . since I have lost this round does this mean I must remove one item of clothing?" Star asked loudly. Robin froze in his movements and his eyes shot over to the couch.

"SPEEDY!" Robin yelled forcefully. At least the redhead titan knew enough to look contrite.

"Er . . . no Star. We won't be playing like that . . ." Speedy said in a pathetic attempt to cover for himself. Star just gave him a confused look. Robin knew he needed to have a talk with Speedy . . . but later. Raven was his number one concern. For now, he just wanted to send them on some errands . . . with a chaperone.

"Starfire . . . we are all out of groceries. Why don't you go shopping for food . . . get some mustard too." He said. Star squealed in delight and threw the cards in the air. "Oh . . . and take Beast Boy with you . . . he seemed a little down today." Robin smiled at his cleverness. It was not entirely a lie . . . Beast Boy needed to get some fresh air and Speedy needed to be monitored. As Robin left the common room he could feel Speedy's death glare on his back, but he did not care.

Robin found the medical room just as he had left it . . . only instead of it just being him, Raven, and Cyborg Beast Boy had been added into the mix. The green changeling was sitting down next to Raven in the middle of telling her a joke.

"So Raven . . . why do they have fences around graveyards? Because people are _dying_ to get in!" Beast Boy said and erupted into laughter at his own joke. Despite the cheesiness of the joke, Robin could not help but smile. Of course, his amusement was not the actual joke, but rather his mind imagining Raven's response if she were awake.

"Beast Boy . . . I know you are tired, but could you go with Star to the grocery store. I want you to keep an eye on Speedy." He explained. Beast Boy frowned at him while he stood from his seat.

"What happened to trust the guy?" Beast Boy asked.

"That was _before_ he convinced Star to play strip poker with him. Don't be too obvious . . .just make sure he keep things . . . respectful." Robin explained. Beast Boy's widened at the phrase "strip poker" and he nodded enthusiastically before leaving the medical room.

"Speedy did what?" Cyborg demanded and slammed down a folder onto the desk in the medical room.

"Calm down . . . I'll talk to him later about that, but I think Star genuinely likes him . . . so we just need to inform him what will happen if he hurts her. What did Raven's tests show you?" Robin asked.

"She's dreaming . . . and the parasite is actually gone . . . I don't see any obvious brain damage . . . so I don't understand why she has not woken up. I also have no idea if she has her powers back or not. I think we need to give it some time . . . I'm calling a specialist tomorrow and send them Raven's brain scan results. For now, I'm going to grab something to eat . . . since there is nothing in the tower I'm going out. Will you be okay here?" Cyborg asked. Robin merely nodded. He wanted some alone time with Raven anyways. As soon as Cyborg had left Robin sat down in his usual chair and took Raven's hand.

"I'm sorry Raven . . . this is my entire fault. I should have told you how I felt instead of pushing you away." Robin told her sleeping from. Looking at Raven his eyelids became heavy. It had been so long since he slept and surrounded by the heavenly smell of Raven made Robin feel extremely comfortable. Convincing himself that he would just close his eyes for one minute, Robin laid his head down on Raven's bed and pulled her hand up to his cheek. Then darkness fell and Robin was deep in sleep. However, unknown to anyone Raven's hand began to glow and pulse with power. That power then traveled into Robin via their intertwined hands.

* * *

I wanted to have a chapter featuring the other Titans a little more. They have not been big players in this story so far. I kind of like the idea of Speedy and Star together. Also, sorry if my interpreation of Speedy is off . . . I just liked the idea of making him a player. Strip poker . . . oh Star . . . will you ever get earth? But then if you did you would not be the fun character you are. Like the ending? I hope yo are entirely confused and have no idea what's comming next . . . cuz then i did my job right. Don't worry you will find out what the glowing means . . . eventually . . . muhaha! JK! I hope you liked this chapter and please go and click on that small button at the bottom for reviews! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

DarkRoseDevon: Perhaps . . . perhaps. You'll have to read to find out.

liliac gurl: Yeah . . . it can't all be depressing. I have some more comedy on the way . . . maybe a little romance . . . and some more depressing. Thanks for reviewing.

Hyperness: I'm happy to oblidge. Thanks for reviewing! And for all your questions . . . you'll just have ot keep reading

sinomin: thanks!

718darkstar: Maybe she'll wake up . . . maybe not

One Girl's Imagination: That was the most creative review i have ever recieved. I loved it! It was great. I'm happy you liekd bb's joke. Its actually a joke my fahter tells me _every_ time we pass a cemetary. The dream part . . . we'll see.

_**Thanks you everyone for reviewing. **_

_Robin made his way towards the rocks and he had an eerie feeling he was being watched. Glancing behind him, he spotted a large black raven with four glowing red eyes perched on one of the dead trees. Robin's eyes widened and he headed towards the rocks at a quick run. It all made sense now . . . this was not his dream, but Raven's. He was not certain how it was possible, but he was sharing her dream . . . or from the looks of things her nightmare. Furthermore, he knew just where to find her. _

_As Robin got closer, he realized that the formation was actually a cave. He paused at its entrance and cautiously looked inside and saw nothing but darkness. Inhaling deeply, Robin entered the cave and with one hand along the cave's wall he gingerly stumbled his way deeper inside. He could see a faint light ahead so Robin rushed towards the light. Once his eyes adjusted, he gasped in relief. He had finally found her. Maybe now he could figure out how to get her to wake up. Raven was cowering in the back corner of the cave. Her uniform was slight tattered and she had a few scrapes and bruises here and there upon her soft creamy flesh. Robin had to remind himself that it was a dream and that Raven was really back at the tower unscathed. She was staring at the wall with a lifeless gaze. However, when he approached she swiftly turned to him with a soul piercing gaze. Robin moved to pull her into his arms when Raven cried out and cringed further upon herself. _

"_No! Please don't touch me. You're not real! Please, please, please. Even though I know you aren't Robin, I still don't want to see you die again!" she screamed with large eyes full of tears. The only thing that kept Robin from rushing to her was the pure terror of him in her eyes. What kind of dream . . . or nightmare made her afraid of his touch? He would never hurt her. Robin couched down to become more her height level and to seem less intimidating. _

"_Raven . . . it's really me. I'm here to take you home. You're dreaming." He explained calmly and rationally. _

"_That's what you always say! You tell me that you love me and you're here to take me home. Then the moment I believe you . . . you disappear. No, you're _not_ Robin. I'm beginning to wonder if there even _is_ a Robin. Was that just a dream? Perhaps I'm dead and this is my punishment for letting Trigon destroy the world. Please go . . . I don't want to see him kill you. He'll be here soon." Raven responded. _

"_Raven . . . I'm real. Can't you feel that through our bond? You brought me here to help you, I think. Trigon's gone . . . we defeated him." Robin said with is voice still calm. Inside he was screaming, but panicking in front of Raven was certainly not the answer. _

"_Please go . . . I can't take it anymore. He _will_ kill you if he finds you. It is just a matter of time before he finds my hiding spot and comes for me. I know you are not real . . . but I still don't want to watch you die. I suppose it is inevitable, but it is odd that the other's are not with you." She said. _

"_What others?" Robin demanded. _

"_Cybrog, Starefire, and Beast Boy. We've been over this a hundred times already. You all come, we fight my father, we lose, and you all die. The second you die your bodies disappear. Then I have about thirty minutes before it starts over again. Perhaps I am just reliving the memory of your deaths over and over. But, where are the others?" she demanded. Her eyes took on a new look . . . one Robin did not recognize. He could not explain it; however it still sent chills down his spine. _

"_Stare and Beast Boy are grocery shopping. Cyborg is going to get something to eat since there is nothing in the tower. Oh, and Speedy is with Star and BB. He came to the tower after you got sick. Do you remember getting sick? It was after you came home from Africa." Robin told her trying to prove to her in some way the he was in fact real. Raven laughed at his words and not in humor . . . it was a sound that only the hopeless could make . . . _

"_That's definitely new. You usually don't make small talk with me. Its always . . . you're dreaming . . . I want to take you home . . . we have to defeat your father first though . . . all of this is all in your mind . . . except us, cause we're real. Small talk about groceries is new. Why can I _feel_ you?" she asked softly. A spark of life entered her eyes and she regarded him genuinely for the first time since he arrived. "Robin?" she whispered like a lost child. _

"_It's me. I'm real, Raven. I was sitting by your side in the medical room when I fell asleep. I guess somehow your powers pulled me into your dream." Robin told her. Then Raven was crying and through herself into his arms, knocking them both over. Robin recovered quickly and pulled her onto his lap and held her in a tight embrace. _

"_You're real . . . I can feel you." Raven mumbled into his chest. Her voice was filled with awe. "Robin, it has been terrible. I want to wake up, but I don't know how." She said. Robin could feel her tears soaking his chest. He wondered why he could feel her too . . . in dreams the dreamer usually can not feel, they just think they are. However, he guessed that it had to do with Raven's powers. Maybe she could always physically feel in her dreams. That thought terrified him considering how horrific her dreams could be. However, Robin pushed that thought aside. For now, he did not want to know, but maybe later he would ask her . . . when she was truly awake. _

"_Shhh . . . Raven its okay. I'm here now. We'll figure it out together." He promised her. Robin knew he could face anything so long as it got her back. He rested his chin on the top of her head while Raven calmed down. Soon she tried to wiggle out of his arms, but Robin was not letting that happen. He merely clung tighter, and Raven eventually stopped struggling and snuggled closer to him instead. "Have you tried walking up?" he asked. _

"_Oh blessed be, now I'm saved. I would have never thought to try that." Raven said sarcastically. Robin smiled . . . he had missed her sarcasm . . . even though it had always been a little biting, but she did have a point. _

"_Sorry . . . you we not the most rational I've ever seen you when I walked into this cave." Robin said in his defense. _

"_Yeah . . . I know," she said sighing and seemed to inhale his very essence into her being. "Somehow you broke through my terror. See, in my dreams I become completely victim of my emotions. It's the only time they can be expressed fully. Therefore, it is not exactly me in the dream, but whatever emotion would naturally dominate that particular dream. When you fist walked into the cave I was mostly fear . . . not Raven. Somehow you brought me out." Raven explained. Robin could hear in her voice that it was in fact Raven behind the wheel. She seemed calmer . . . more herself then before. _

"_Okay . . . so what do we do?" Robin asked. However, a second later a beastly roar was heard outside the cave and Raven jumped in fear to her feet. _

"_It's my father . . . well a dream version of him. I'm not sure if you can actually die here in my mind . . . that's a terrible thought. You need to go back _now_." She growled. Robin stood also and walked right up to her. His face dangerously close to invading her personal space._

"_Raven, I am _not_ leaving you. I can take care of myself. We defeated your father before . . . maybe that's what you need to do to wake up . . . defeat dream Trigon. So, just accept my help and say thank you." He practically yelled. Raven's gaze became fiercer for a moment before returning to her normal blank stare. A deep breathe in and out and she was back in control of her emotions. _

"_Thank you, Robin." She said finally. Her voice was dripping with sincerity. Robin felt his tense body relax and he smiled. He felt a small urge inside him to yank her too him and kiss her madly. Now was not the time, but it was the perfect moment for something else . . . Trigon was going to have to wait impatiently outside. _

"_Raven, I need to tell you this before its too late," he whispered softly. Raven stared back at him with an emotionless mask. She probably sensed what he was about to say. "Raven, I . . ." Robin began, but stopped midsentence when a strange feeling overcame him. _

"_Robin?" Raven asked cautiously. Robin's mouth gasped open. It felt as if his whole body was being sucked backwards. "Someone's waking you up" Raven declared her voice full of sorrow. Robin closed his eyes trying to block out the intense pain. _

"Robin . . . hey, Robin. Wake up . . . wakie . . . wakie," a male voice said. Robin's eyes fluttered open and the brightness of the sun nearly blinded him. "Robin . . . how could you fall asleep watching Raven?" Cyborg demanded. Then it hit him. Robin leapt to his feet in a panic.

"Raven! Oh, God . . . why did you wake me up? I finally found her. She's going to think it really was all a dream. Shit . . . this isn't good." Robin said panicking. Cyborg was looking at him sternly probably thinking he had finally cracked . . . or maybe he was considering sedating him.

"Robin, calm down. You were dreaming." Cyborg explained. Robin merely shook his head trying to think through his panic. It was not like him to panic, but when any situation involved Raven his usual common sense when out the window.

"I was in Raven's dream. Somehow, she teleported me into her dream. I have to get back, Cyborg. He father had just showed up, and even if it's a dream version of Trigon . . . it's still bad. Think, Robin, _think_!" he yelled at himself. Cyborg's eyes when from doubtful to pure belief at the mention of Raven's demon father. Then Robin had an epiphany and he stormed out of the clinic with a purpose.

* * *

That was a long chapter. I hope you liked it. And to all my reviewer who wanted a dream section all I have to say is shame on you for reading my mind! LOL! Seriously, I had planned to have a dream sequence . . . and when I read you comment I was like . . . ohh spooky you _so_ read my mind. I hope that means you are just getting to know me better as a writer and not that I'm becomeing predictable . . . (frowns in worry). Anyways what did you think? Poor Robin you just have to worst timing. Every time you try to confess to Raven something happens. This chapter is a little sad . . . but the next one should be . . . humorous/informative. I hope Cyborg saying wakie wakie was funny. I can just picture him trying despiratly to wake Robin up. And also . . . what is Robin going to do? What was his epiphany? Stay tuned to find out!

Also, thank you for all your kind words in my other fanfictions about my family thing. Your reivews really brightened my day.

Robin opened his eyes and was greeted by a large open wasteland. The ground was ash grey and all the life had been sucked out of the soil and the trees were gnarled and twisted in agony. The sky was a deep red as if someone had smeared blood across the sky. Robin cursed himself realizing he must have fallen asleep . . . however this was unlike any dream he had ever had. Normally, he dreamed of battle tactics and past fights . . . occasionally he would dream of Slade or his parent's deaths, but this was new. Robin scanned his horizons and only saw a lonely looking rock formation in the distance.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

fireflyalchemy: Thank you . . . that means a lot to me. I'm happy that you like this story so far . . . I hope I don't dissapint.

MyStIqUe-AnGeLz: Um . . . maybe . . . you'll have to read to see.

Regina lunaris: Thank you

Hannah: Thank you . . . and I agree they are awsome together

sinomin: Thanks!

One Girl's Imagination.: Thank you!

718darkstar: . . . maybe . . . you'll have to read. Thanks!

causexofxmayhem: Thank you

DarkRoseDevon: I'm relieved you're wrong . . . I'm starting to feel predictable

Rockgod: Thanks

liliac gurl: Well thank you for always being my loyal reviewer!

* * *

Robin sprinted towards Raven room with Cyborg following closely on his heels screaming for him to stop, but Robin did not have time. His finger flew over the key pad and punched in Raven's unlock code effortlessly. However, Cyborg had caught up to him by this point and grabbed Robin's shoulder firmly.

"Robin, slow the hell down and talk to me. Why are you going in Raven's room? You know not to go in there. She'll be pissed . . . really pissed." The mechanical titan wheezed out.

"At least she will be _able_ to be pissed off at me instead of trapped in her own nightmare. I don't have time for this." Robin declared and tried to enter Raven's room again, but Cyborg blocked his path.

"Robin, I need to know what you are going to do." Cyborg said in a low threatening voice. Cyborg must have been taking 'How to Give Threats 101' from Raven. She would have been proud, Robin thought for a split second. He knew Cyborg well enough to know he was not going to be able to do what he needed to do without explaining himself.

"I'm going to use Raven's mirror to enter her mind, find her, kick Trigon's ass, and bring her back.

"I'm coming with you. She's my little sister." Cyborg said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"_No_, you're not. Someone has to tell the other's what's going on. Also, someone has to stay with Raven. I'm not sure how time works in there, but if it looks like Raven isn't doing so well I want you to come in after me and save her. That's an order." Robin told him and disappeared in Raven's room before Cyborg could make any further objections.

Raven's room was dark and desolate without her presence . . . of course her idea of interior decoration probably contributed to that felling. Robin glanced around trying to figure out where she would put her mirror . . . it was probably well hidden after the incident with Cyborg and Beast Boy. After ten minutes, Robin had checked nearly everywhere and still no mirror. He had learned a lot about Raven in his quick search . . . like that she actually kept every gift any of them had ever given her. Everything was displayed shrine like in a shelf in her closet. He also found several questionable music choices that Robin would have never though to be Raven's taste . . . like all the "Now" CD's from the first one to the most current Now 27 with Rhianna's song "Don't Stop the Music"

"Where is it?" Robin demanded in frustration. Precious minutes were ticking by . . . where had he not looked? And then Robin turned bright red realizing the only drawer he had not looked in . . . Raven's _underwear_ drawer. Robin was not the kind of guy to sneak into a woman's room and go into her underwear drawer . . . like Beast Boy had tried to do once on a dare. Robin respected Raven far too much to do such a thing . . . but could he do it to save her live? Robin approached the middle drawer cautiously and with some trepidation. He should have guessed she would place it there . . . after all if anyone found it and got sucked into Nevermore . . . then they certainly deserved death and no jury would convict her of the crime. Robin placed his gloved fingers on the drawer's edge. He had though always wondered what _kind_ of panties the dark sorceress would wear. Would he find a black thong or perhaps she had a secret love for pink lace? Robin pulled the drawer open and gasped . . . Raven's underwear drawer was full to the brim with every kind of underwear imaginable. There were several string thongs at the top, but there were also hipster cuts. Ever color imaginable lay inside . . . including pink. In the center of the sea of panties was a small black box . . . containing the mirror. Robin snatched the box and slammed the drawer shut. His face was the same color as a tomato.

Robin placed the box on the top of her dresser and took a deep breath. Raven was _definitely_ going to kill him when this was all over . . . a death he would happily accept if it meant she was okay. He prayed she could forgive him for not only rummaging through her room . . . underwear drawer included, but for also purposely entering her mind . . . her most private space.

"Forgive me Raven . . . I'm only doing this because I love you." Robin said as if she could hear him through the mirror in his hands. Then Robin slowly pried the lid open and glanced down at a silver mirror. A second later a bright light emitted from the mirror and Robin felt his body being sucked inside.

Robin realized that he was flat on his back lying on a soft surface. He was uncertain whether or not he actually wanted to open his eyes . . . but after a moment he did and the sight he saw made his heart sank. He was not in Raven's dream . . . that desolate land he had found her in . . . perhaps her dream had changed. He was in . . . an ancient library with old dusty books as far as the eye could see. There was nothing _but _books. Robin stood and dusted off his clothes. Where was he? Maybe he had screwed thing up and he was somewhere other then Raven's mind . . .

Sighing, Robin began to walk forward weaving his way around the numerous bookshelves. It was more like a maze then any library he had ever been inside. Maybe he could figure out where he was. Robin walked on for what seemed like ages until he saw a faint light up ahead coming from a small room ahead.

"Thank god . . . hopefully someone is in there and can tell me what the hell is going on . . ." Robin said out loud to himself as he approached the room.

* * *

Okay . . . I hope that some of you were surprized by the mirror part . . . (sighes . . . feeling predictable). That's it I'm throwing a curve ball next chapter! LOL . . . well not about the curve ball part. Anyways what did you think? I wanted to lay to rest any questions of Raven's undegarments . . . I think she would be the type of gril to wear lots of differnt styles and types, but that's just me. Best hiding place in the world, cuz if someone finds the item you can ligitametly kill them . . . for going through your underwear to find it. So . . . where is Robin?? Did he get the wrong mirror? What's happening to Raven? Sorry this is a little on the short side . . . wanted to end it sort of in a cliffie . . . not a very exciting cliffie, but one none the less. Please go and review! Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

Red X: Yeah . . . Robin is facing almost certain doom unless he can sweet talk himself out of it . . . and that would only work on Raven. I don't see Cyborg going for any sweet talk.

Dragonflamecrystal: Thanks! Sorry about your computer problems mine does that all the time. I think it hates me . . .

DarkRoseDevon: Thank you!

fireflyalchemy: My favorite too. It was an awsome idea the whole Nevermore thing

sparklyscrunchies: Thank you . . . I'm happy to hear it

sinomin: Perhaps . . .

Rave-Widow: Thank you!

718darkstar: He is a boy . . . At least he had a good reason, but I'm sure he enjoyed it none the less

causexofxmayhem: Sorry. Updated as soon as it was possible I hope you like

One Girl's Imagination: LMAO I love your reviews! I thought the underwear drawer was great too. Thanks!

liliac gurl: Thanks . . . I tried to think of something so . . . unRavenlike. I'm certain she will be angry when she finds out . . . she'll forgive him . . . eventually

* * *

Robin slowly approached the room with his hand poised over his utility belt. He walked into the room and let out a sigh of relief and relaxed his posture. He was in an office of sorts with piles of books scattered everywhere and even on the large oak desk in the far corner. Robin stared at the girl sitting at the desk scribbling away inside a book completely oblivious to his entrance. She had medium violet hair and pale skin. She even wore a cloak and leotard like his Raven, only this was not his love. The color of the clothes was wrong . . . the girl before him wore mustard yellow and glasses were perched high on her face. She had to be one of Raven's emotions . . . therefore he had done it right. He was _inside _Raven's mind. Robin cleared his throat to get the girl's attention. When she noticed him, she screamed and her hand flew over her heart.

"Oh my, Robin you frightened me . . . and I'm not even fear. What are you doing here? I know nothing of your presence and therefore, Raven has no idea you are here. I _know_ she would be angry about you being in Nevermore. How did you get here because I know where Raven hid that mirror . . ." Knowledge said accusingly. Robin felt his cheeks redden at the mention of Ravens . . . the location of her mirror.

"I have to get to Raven. Can you help me?" Robin asked avoiding all of Knowledge's questions.

"You are in _so_ much trouble . . . it would be smart to run in the opposite direction of Raven . . . but then again I'm not Wisdom. What would you do with the knowledge of how to reach Raven?" she asked.

"Save her, of course. She's trapped in a dream and Trigon is there. He could hurt her . . . I need to return Raven to where she belongs." He tried to explain. Knowledge nodded in understanding the whole time as if she already knew what his answer would be.

"I shall help you, but do not think that means that Raven is okay with this. I am not in contact with her so I have no idea how she feels. I know that she was sick, but since the conflict with the Hive, I have not been in contact with Raven. She has been stuck in a dream inside Fear's land. Anger has also been missing . . . I think she is trying to capitalize upon this situation and take control. Unfortunately, my land is no where near Fear's so you will have to go through several emotions' lands to reach Raven." Knowledge explained.

"Okay . . . how do I get there?" Robin asked. Knowledge walked to the door and gestured for Robin to follow her. She instantly set a quick and knowing pace finding no difficulty in winding in and out of the many bookshelves. Soon, Robin was completely lost and would have no idea how to return to her desk room even if he wanted to. Robin concentrated hard on the moving yellow of her cloak determined not to get lost.

"I have a map of Nevermore that can help you in your journey. I would accompany you, but I cannot cross my land without Raven's permission." She said and began to slow down.

"Does Raven know everything in these books?" Robin asked glancing at some of the titles.

"Yes . . . it is not your traditional library. I have a book on everything from all of Raven's knowledge on the rest of the Titans to her favorite music and lyrics." She said and began to scan the shelf to her right.

"Is there a book on me?" Robin asked secretly hoping he might be able to see it . . . Knowledge paused and gave Robin a strange look.

"Of course you have a book. It's in my office currently. I needed to update my information. See, I have to write down everything Raven knows. It does not magically appear in the books. You could say that this library is Raven's memory . . . long term memory. I store everything short term and when I write it down it becomes long term." She said and then pulled out an old slightly tattered folded paper. It was a pale yellow in color from age. Knowledge opened it and gave the paper a quick look over before placing it in Robin's waiting hands. Robin looked down at the map of Nevermore, which was colored in sects according to the color of the emotion's cloaks.

"We are here," Knowledge said pointing to a yellow block of land. Her finger then made a slow trail through various other colors and finally stopped in a bale blue land. "This is where Fear lives. You have to go through some . . . interesting lands, Robin. Remember that the emotions you will probably meet along the way are _not_ Raven, but rather a shadow of Raven . . . just one aspect of her being. Also remember to respect her privacy and not go snoop around." She said in a low and threatening voice.

"Thank you," Robin said as he looked at the path he was taking. "I would love to talk more, but I really need to start going." Robin told the emotion. Knowledge nodded and led Robin through some more shelves until they came upon an enormous ancient dark wood door. It was simple and majestic at the same time. Robin could not help but think that it had some unknown power . . . it practically pulsed against his skin like a gentle hum.

"Only you may open the door." Knowledge eventually said when she realized Robin was not moving. Robin shot the emotion back a warm smile as this thanks for her help before his hand firmly clasped the door handle and pulled the door open.

* * *

Okay everyone . . . here is ch 13. Woo hoo! Sorry its so short. I promise the next one will be longer . . . way longer. So now you know he's in Nevermore . . . the question is now what emotions is he going to meet and how will they inteact. I have already chosen the emtions, but I there is an outcry for one I was not going to incorperate I will include it. There's only one I object to having for plot reasons so any other emotion is cool. What you think of Knowledge? I thought she was good (I am a little biased though). I kinda got a kick out of the fact that she got scared and pointed out that she wasn't fear. he he. The next chapter will be more action packed. Promise! Anyways thanks for all the support! (um . . . the next update might be a little ways off. I'm swamped at school . . . unless you guys want to kidnap my teachers and therefore cancel my papers/projects due . . . just kidding . . . sort of) :)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

Red X: Thanks. Grey is Timid . . . you might see her and Bravery . . . just wait and see.

MyStIqUe-AnGeLz: Hum . . . scarcasm . . . had not intended to have that emotion, but that could be fun . . . we'll see. Thanks for reviewing

One Girl's Imagination: Thank you. I like Fear's land . . . suits her. Um . . . its a long chapter, but not all the emotions are included. We have a few more to go through. So . . . please no mini eggs! LOL. As always, loved your review!

DarkRoseDevon: Thank you!

Dragonflamecrystal: Thanks. Yes . . . don't we all love/hate cliffies. As a writer I love them, but as a reader . . . its a little less love.

liliac gurl: Thanks! Yeah . . . I bet Robin's book is huge . . . cuz Raven knows everything about him from the whole blond thing.

* * *

The second the door opened, Robin was sucked forward by a powerful gust of wind. He tumbled forward and was rolling down a large hill. He came to a stop at the bottom flat on his back looking up at a bright blue sky. He took a moment to catalog his injuries . . . nothing serious. His neck ached and he would probably have a few bruises later, but that was all. Slowly, to keep from further injuring himself by pulling a muscle Robin stood. He could see that he was slightly covered in a thin later of dirt from his fall, but that did not matter only getting to Raven mattered. Looking backwards the only sigh of Knowledge's land that Robin could see was a solitary door at the top of the hill. He could see more hills beyond it; however he expected to see a large library style building.

"She could have warned me about the hill." Robin grumbled and started forward in the direction Knowledge had pointed out to him. He did not get far when a blur of green caught his eye and the next moment Robin felt his body flying through the air. Only years of training and pure instinct made his body twist so that he landed on his feet and he pulled out his bow ready to attack whoever had struck him. Robin froze upon seeing his assailant. She was the spitting image of Raven only this girl wore dark green. She stood before him with a board cocky smile and a powerful stance.

"Robin, I'm disappointed. I expected more from you. But I guess this proves I'm the better fighter." She said in a strong and commanding voice. Robin groaned audibly finally remembering whose land he was inside.

"Bravery," Robin said in acknowledgement. "I have to get going. I need to reach Fear's land since that is where Raven is." He explained and tried to leave, but Bravery lunged at him and Robin had to spring backwards to keep her from landing those powerful blows. Robin stared at her with a dark angry expression.

She glared back in challenge. "Look, I'm bored. I have seen no action in . . . weeks. I'm restless and I have always wanted to fight you at hand-to-hand. Plus, I learned some great moves from those natives Raven brought that staff for you from. I have been dying to try them out on you. See if I can best the supposed great Boy Wonder. So, here is the deal you fight me and if you win I let you leave my land and continue on your little journey." She said with a broad smile. Robin weighed his options . . . he really had no choice. If he tried to leave she would attack anyways. Besides, he too was curious about Raven's fighting skills. She usually fought with her powers.

"No powers right?" Robin asked.

"No powers." Bravery agreed. Before, Robin could say anything else Bravery ran towards him with her fists swinging. Robin blocked the first wave of attack, but the second time around she actually managed to lay a punch to his face. Robin's eyes exploded in pain and he threw a punch of his own to force her to back off. Robin looked back to Bravery who was gearing up for another attack. Robin had to admit it . . . she was good. But, now he was not going to hold back. He needed to get going.

"Looks like I'm better so far Boy Wonder." Bravery declared her hands firmly on her hips. Robin smiled and then he was charging towards her at a quick speed. Robin asked Raven for forgiveness in his head before his fist met with Bravery's stomach and she gave out an inelegant grunt. Just as Robin was going to pin her down and win the fight Bravery fell to her knees and used her leg to sweep Robin's legs from under him. Robin had not expect her to counterattack so soon and therefore he was quite surprised when he fell backwards.

"I don't have time for this!" Robin shouted and from where he was laying. Before she could move out of his reach, Robin grabbed Bravery's leg and yanked. She fell to the ground stunned and before she could react Robin had her pinned on the ground. "Surrender!" Robin yelled. Bravery struggled in his grasp for a few minutes before relaxing.

"Alright, you won." She said. Robin got off her hand offered her a hand up. Robin expected her to be angry that he had won, however she was smiling. Bravery pointed to a dirt pathway ahead. "Take that and you'll be headed in the right direction." She told him. Robin took a step forward, but then turned to say goodbye only to find that she was gone. Robin sighed and made started along the path. He hoped meeting the other emotions would be less tiring. At this rate, he would be exhausted before he ever reached Raven. Robin gave a sigh of relief when he saw a stone grey arch way, which he assumed would take him into the next emotion's lands.

Robin passed the archway and his vision was blinded by a pure white light. When his eyes eventually settled he smiled at the scenery around him. This was certainly not something he expect to find in Raven's mind . . . a field of wild flowers. Of course, it sort of went along with the emotion. As if summoned by his thought of her a pink clad Raven appeared before his eyes. On her face was a huge smile and Robin felt himself returning the smile as if it was contagious.

"Happy," he greeted. The emotion gave a laugh . . . it was a full-hearted laugh that held nothing back. It was the sort of laugh Robin had always yearned to hear Raven make.

"That's me!" the emotion squealed in delight. Looking at Happy Robin was could not help but shake off the image of her and Starefire together. The city would surly be doomed if the two every met. "What are you doing here Oh Serious One." She demanded and began skipping away from Robin. Robin had to jog to keep up.

"Happy, slow down!" Robin exclaimed irritated. She merely laughed at him before skipping back and began to dance in a circle around him. "Could you direct me towards Fear's land?" Robin asked closing his eyes to settle the dizziness her circling was causing.

"Sure thing Boy Blunder! But why would you want to see _her_. She's so annoying always afraid of something. Stay here for a while . . . relax and be happy . . . if _you_ can." She said and then laughed. Happy then plopped down amongst the flowers and began to make a flower wreath with practiced hands. Robin had to admit this side of Raven . . . made him feel . . . like he was doing something wrong. Bravery was an emotion Raven showed frequently, but happiness rarely got out. Robin wanted desperately to make Raven feel more comfortable with him to express this side of her person.

"I need to get to Fear to help Raven. And I'll have you know that I _can_ relax and be happy." He said trying to defend himself. Happy paused in her activity to give Robin an ear to ear grin.

"You seem to be happy when you are with us . . . Raven. I feel happy being around you . . . Raven is happy around you." She told him before finishing her wreath. Robin felt himself blush.

"Really?" he asked before he could stop himself. He was dangerously close to crossing into the realm of prying into Raven's person thoughts and feelings . . . exactly what Knowledge warned him not to do. Happy stood with a burst of energy and before Robin could stop her she had placed the wreath around his neck.

"Of course silly . . . I should be mad at you. Thank goodness I'm not anger." She said and took Robin's hand in her own and started leading him across the field with an incessant and impatient tug when he did not keep a quick enough pace.

"Why would you be mad at me?" Robin asked. Without question he was prying, but Happy's comment had him intensely curious. The sweet smell flowers wafted to Robin's nose and he could strongly smell lilacs . . . Raven's preferred scent. Suddenly Robin had an intense longing in his chest that reminded him of how much he had missed her when she left.

"I should be mad because you pushed us away. Sadness cried and cried for days when we left for Africa. I was not very happy there. We all missed you, but that's all over now right? You will not push us away again?" she asked in a soft sad voice completely unlike her nature.

"No, I won't. I promise." Robin declared meaning his statement with every fiber of his being. Happy turned to him with smile and then gestured to another grey arch in the midst of a patch of poppies. She released his hand and started rocking back and forth of her heels humming "row-row-row-your-boat" softly.

"That is where you need to go," she said in tune with the song and then stopped her singing. "Have fun . . . although _she_ won't be fun!" Happy said and pointed to the arch. Robin smiled, glad to have had the opportunity to meet Happy.

"Take care!" he called before stepping towards the arch and walking through.

* * *

Well that was a long chapter! You met two of Raven's emotions. What did you think of Bravery's challege? I can see her doing something like that since in the Nevemore eposide she enjoyed fighting. Happy though was my personal fav between the two. Gave you a little insight into Raven's feelings . . . just a little taste. What did you think of her? Happy enough? I like the flower wreath part . . . especially since Robin nactually wore it! he he. Well, let me know what you think. I can't seem to walk away from this story to work on my school. This is my fav part so far . . . Nevermore. As I said that was my fav eposide in the series. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Okay . . . going to go study!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

MyStIqUe-AnGeLz: LOL! Yeah schools suck! But the torture is over . . . for me at least. I hope you like this chapterHyoerness  
Er . . . sorry it took me so long . . .

Dancing through the Storm: Yeah he does . . . it would suck if he didn't and she just kept on sleeping . . .

One Girl's Imagination: I do love your reviews and look foward to them. Really creative. I love the story too. We have a bit of ways to go before I click the complete button, but all good things must come to an end . . . a sequel . . . probably not, but I promise you the ending will be fantastic.

DarkRoseDevon: Thanks!

liliac gurl: I know! I can just picture Raven meditating in Africa and going to Nevermore and seeing how all her emotions would react to being away from Robin. Plus he was ignoring her so that probably wreaked some havoc in Nevermore too.

sinomin: Mine too! Thanks

causexofxmayhem: Thanks i tried. We really have not heard much from Raven so this gave me the chance to show her side of the story a little bit.

Red X: No prob. Who knows? . . . oh wiat, I do!

718darkstar: Yes . . . men never do listen do they? I'm certain that its going to

* * *

Robin stood in a cautious stance while examining his new surroundings. This was certainly the strangest domain of Nevermore that Robin had entered yet. He seemed to be in a large room that was covered in deep red. It was the color of rich blood and of passion. The floor was blanketed by various sized pillows in a myriad of shades and patterns of red. A crystal chandelier illuminated the room in a warm amber glow that gave everything a sort of romantic and sensual ambiance. Robin could feel a cool breeze caressing his skin like a lover's embrace. Glancing down, Robin noticed for the first time that he was completely naked except for his boxers.

"What happened to my clothes?" he said out loud to no one since at the moment he was alone in the strange room. Robin did not need Knowledge's map to know whose land he was currently in . . . the emotion he mixed feeling about meeting. It was a side of Raven he had never seen . . .

"When you came over I took the liberty to lighten you of your heavy and burdensome clothes, Robin." A voice behind him said in a soft and sexual voice. Taking a deep breath, Robin turned and once he laid his eyes on this form of Raven his heart began to race and he palms became sweaty. She was barely covered in any clothing just a silk short blood red dress that was cut in a "V" which ended just past her naval. It revealed more of Raven then the sorceress ever felt comfortable exposing. She also wore a cloak, but this cloak was something completely different. Where Raven's real cloak was meant to hide and protect, this fabric revealed curves and a form that was utterly female in every way. It was like a well crafted game of hide and seek. Every movement covered something while at the same time revealed a completely different portion of her body. Robin struggled to from an intelligent thought in front of this dark goddess.

"Lust," Robin gasped out. She smiled at him a wolfish grin as if she planned to devourer him whole. As Lust slowly sauntered over to him, Robin felt helpless to stop anything she wanted to do. However, she stopped just a foot from his body and touched him instead with her eyes alone.

"You are far more handsome in person Robin. Do you know how long I have yearned to get you here in my little den" with the last of her words she reached out and her hand trailed slowly from his neck to the top of his boxers. Her movements caused a fire to be lit inside of Robin and in that moment he forgot that this was not Raven or that she was in danger. Before the thought fully formed in his brain Robin had Lust in his arms. He was feverishly kissing her his fingers buried in her hair. Time stopped and Robin was lost in her smell, which was exactly like Raven's and he was a slave to her touch. However, the feel of her fingers gently tugging at his boxers snapped Robin back into reality and then he sprang away from Lust like a rabbit running from the hungry wolf. He leaned against the wall opposite of her and as quietly as possible calmed the fierce beating of his heart and the rushing of his blood. He fought the urge to eliminate the distance between them and continue what he had started. Lust sat down on a cushion with a smile and a gleam in her eyes. While Robin composed himself she took the time to fix her hair since he had mussed it.

"What is wrong Robin?" she asked running her fingers through her long violet hair. Robin starred at her for a few seconds wondering if he should ask his question.

"Would you have acted the same had . . . I don't know . . . Beast Boy showed up?" Robin demanded. He wanted to know . . . no, he needed to know. He could not take any more guessing. He had to know what he was to Raven. Was what just happened attraction or would lust have jumped on the first guy she saw. He knew he was completely in the wrong . . . Raven would be mortified if she knew what he had just asked. Robin silently prayed once again that when this was all over she would forgive him . . . eventually.

"Give me some credit Robin." She huffed clearly put off. "I do have preferences in my men and frankly you are extremely attractive. But, I also find other men attractive. At one point I would have killed to get Aqualad in this room. The problem is that you are asking the wrong emotion your question." She said. Robin's brows knitted together in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he demanded.

"I am Lust . . . my nature is to . . . be freer with my objects of obsession. You want to ask Love your question. That is what you want to know right? You want to know if Raven is in love with you. Love would know the answer. I could take you to her if you like. She lives near my lands. Lust is not the same as Love Robin . . . don't confuse us." She explained. Robin shook his head immediately dismissing her offer. He had to get to Raven and all this fooling around not only was wrong, but immensely stupid. Raven . . . his Raven was in danger _now_ and she needed him by her side immediately.

"No, I have to get to fear's land. Please take me there." Robin pleaded to Lust. Her face changed from sinfully seductive to serious. She clapped her hands together and a mirror appeared to Robin's left. Getting a closer look he could make out red storm clouds and dead trees in the distance. He had finally made it to Fear's land . . . now he could save the woman he loved and bring her back.

"You know Robin . . . instead of asking myself or the other emotions you could have asked Raven herself." Lust said. Robin turned to her direction with a rueful smile.

"When I see her I _will_ do just that. I love her . . . it does not matter if she does not feel the same. I'm going to love that woman till the day I die," he confessed before stepping into the mirror and coming through on the other side.

* * *

Sorry everyone it took so long to post this. I just came home from school and all my friends have had me out every day. So, anyways. Here is the new chapter. What do you think of Lust and the whole Love comment? The questions still remains (for Robin) if Raven loves him or not. And next chapter . . . what is cuttently happening to Raven? Is her father kicking her butt? Will Robin be able to save her? Will Robin every get the chance to confess his feelings to her? Well tune in next time to find out! I hope everyone liked this chapter. I loved writting about Lust . . . She took his clothes . . . bad emotion bad. Thank you for reviewing and for all your support in this story.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

kunoichihyuuga: Thanks I appreciate that even though I've gotten away from this story, but I will fix that

anlmoon: thanks

finalfanatica: Aw thanks

Mystique-Angelz: yeah . . . sweet promise, but Raven's still gonna kills him

Daughter of a demon: Sorry . . . I know this is a really late update

raerobgal: thanks

DarkRoseDevon: I think he forgot for a moment that it wasn't Raven

kmt123: thank you.

sinomin: thanks

Red X: Lust is just being lust . . . you you make an interesting point

One Girl's Imagination: I love the room as well. Thanks

Hyperness: Thanks I'm glad you caught on to that and that you enjoyed it

liliac gurl: So she wouldnt. thanks

Jinnx: well see if Robin is still um . . . nearly naked. Hope you enjoy

1718darkstar: Yeah I was gone for a while . . . even now. But that's going to end

* * *

Robin had imagined a lot of different scenarios of the scene he would come across in Fear's land. However, he had not been prepared to find nothing. Trigon was no where in sight and everything seemed exactly how he had left it. Robin searched around frantically for Raven, but she was no where to be seen. With no better idea to what he should do Robin started walking. The scenery seemed familiar and it did not take long from him to realize that Lust had dumped him off in the exact same stop he had entered Fear's land before. She had even been nice enough to return his clothes. Robin had no desire to try and explain to Raven why he was half naked in her mind.

"Where is the cave?" Robin asked out loud. He had a feeling that he wound find Raven there exactly like last time. Was that not part of the nightmare? Reliving his and the others deaths over and over. When he left, Fear must have taken over and everything progressed as if he had never showed up at all. So the question became how was he going to break Raven of her cycle?

"I hope everything is going fine back at the tower . . . Raven and I need to return as soon as possible." Robin told himself. Just up ahead he could make out the blurry outline of the cave.

Cyborg paced around anxiously in the medical room where Raven lay sleeping soundly. An hour had passed since Robin had entered Raven's room and thirty minutes had passed since he went in Raven's room to look for Robin to find him completely gone. Looking at Raven's still form Cyborg pondered on if Robin had somehow actually managed to find Raven's mirror and enter her hind. The others would be home soon . . . and still no signs of Raven waking or Robin returning.

A soft rustling sound outside the medical room grabbed Cyborg's attention and he quickly moved to find the source of the noise. A trickle of sweat formed on his forehead as he cautiously approached the common room. He was alone in the Tower with a helpless Sorceress . . . his dear friend and little sister. Taking a deep breath, Cyborg prepared to do whatever he had to do.

The in a rush of energy Cyborg jumped from behind the wall with all his explosives and guns pointed in the direction of the sound. A plop sound soon followed when Speedy dropped a bag of flour on the ground. Starfire and Beast Boy both froze and looked back at their mechanical friend with surprise.

"Dude . . . what's your problem?" Beast Boy demanded as Star bent down and picked up the dropped bag.

"I . . . I'm sorry . . . didn't know it was you guys." Cyborg said putting away his weapons and headed towards the kitchen to lend a hand.

"Where is friend Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Probably sitting next to Raven, right?" Beast Boy added.

"Um . . . he came up with an idea to help Raven . . . so he's out doing that." Cyborg said.

"How is friend Raven doing?" Starfire asked as she pulled the kitchen cabinets open and started putting things away.

"She's stable . . . no change." Cyborg said honestly. Speedy paused and glanced his way at his statement.

"So she's not improving?" he demanded. Cyborg instantly cursed himself for giving that away. Starfire and Beast Boy both seemed to slowly register what speedy had said and turned to Cyborg for either confirmation or denial. Cyborg's shoulder slumped and he gathered his thoughts for what to say exactly.

"She's not changing when she should. I think what Robin is doing might actually help . . . if not then we need to seriously consider sending Raven to a specialist of some kind. Sorry . . ." Cyborg said with a sigh.

"What exactly is Robin doing?" Beast Boy asked.

Sorry . . . I promise I'm not dead . . . nor is this story. I will finish it . . . I'm just having a writter's block on this one. Anyways. this story was just a set up for the next one/update on the other titans. Hope you like!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

xofreethelightox : thanks for the imput, and for reading.

Red X : yeah. Its been a while and this update is long over due. I promise i will give this story a ending.

raerobgal : thanks

sinomin : thank you

718darkstar: yeah sorry. But thanks for reading

One Girl's Imagination. : yep at the time it did. Then I had the wrost writters block of all time

* * *

Robin felt a sense of nervousness as he neared the familiar cave. What if he was too late? What if he was unable to save Raven? He stood at the cave's entrance and took a deep steadying breath, and then he plunged into the darkness. Just like last time his eyes took a while to adjust, and then the scene before him shocked him frozen. Raven sat in her typical lotus position regarding him with a knowing smile. The sight of her fine and unharmed made his heart race for joy. Robin was dimly aware in the back of his mind that his mouth was opening and closing like a fish. Raven's eyes sparked, and then she did something unheard of . . . she gave a soft chuckle.

"Cat got your tongue, Boy Blunder?" she asked rising from her position. Robin stumbled forward and yanked Raven into his arms. He did not care what she thought of his forwardness . . . he just wanted to hold her soft and feminine form against his body. Robin noted that even in her mind she smelled like lavender.

"H-how?" was all he managed to say into her hair and released her to look into Raven's amethyst eyes. She seemed too good to be true.

"It's simple really, after you left I stayed in control. Rage was behind the attacks . . . so I beat her and sent her back to her land. I knew you were in my mind, so I have been waiting for you. Let's just say I was upset about that since I know where I left my mirror. But, I forgive you," she promised after hitting Robin gently on the arm. Robin felt his face flush at the memory of going through her underwear drawer. He was honestly surprised he was still breathing, but the sudden look that crossed Raven's face stopped his thoughts. He knew _that_ look. It was the "end of the world" look . . . it was a "bad news" expression.

"What's wrong Raven?" he demanded sharper than needed.

"You have to go back Robin," she stated as if explaining something to a child. Robin nodded, he had every intentions of returning with her . . .

"You'll be coming back with me right?" he asked. Fear twisted his heart because he knew the answer before the words had escaped his lips. Raven's eyes dimed and she sadly shook her head.

"Robin . . . I really appreciate everything you have tried to do to save me. You'll never know exactly how much that means to me that you cared so much. But, unfortunately I am stuck. There is a barrier keeping me here. I accept my fate," she said calmly despite the situation. Robin watched as Raven slowly brought her hand up to stroke his cheek tenderly. His hand flew up to grasp her hand in his. "Robin, you have to go back. You do not belong here." she told him yet again.

Robin shook his head. "I am not leaving you here Raven. I just got you back . . . I'm sorry for pushing you away . . . I was running from my feelings . . . this is all my fault . . . Raven," he choked out. Raven began crooning shushing noises and pulled him down to the ground. Robin calmed as Raven held him in her arms.

"Robin this is not your fault. Please don't blame yourself. It's okay . . . really. I understand that it is my time to die," she said. At the word "die" Robin shot up like a rocket and grasped both of Raven's shoulders firmly in his hands.

"You are not going to die," he growled. "Raven . . . the team needs you . . . _I_ need you. We'll figure out something. There has to be a spell or something that can make you wake up. I'm not giving up on you." Robin ranted. He was feeling close to panic and it felt like he could not even breathe.

"Robin, please listen to me. This barrier . . . I have never come across something like it before. I know plenty of spells and thus far nothing I have tried has broken it. I figured a way to send you back. It seems that the barrier only wants to keep me inside. As I said you do not belong here, but I do. When I send you back . . . I want you to pull the plug. I do not want to be kept alive artificially, or trapped here." Raven explained.

"No, Raven . . . we can figure this out. Don't give up please," he begged grasping both her hands in his. For the first time since they started the conversation Raven looked close to crumbling her perfect composure. Her lower lip was trembling and her eyes were brimming with tears. Robin felt something wet and warm slide down his cheek.

"Oh, Robin," Raven cried out and collapsed into his arms sobbing. It unnerved Robin to no end. Raven never cried . . . hell she never showed any emotion. It was enough to bring him down from his own near hysterics. She seemed frail in his arms and he could not help but kiss the top of her head.

"Raven, it's going to be okay. I will find a way to wake you up, I promise. I cannot live without you. You have to know what you mean to me. You knew before I did didn't you." He said. Raven lifted her head from his chest and blinked away the last of her tears.

"Yes," she whispered. Robin was not certain if it was a yes that she believed him, or a yes that she had indeed known all along his feelings for her.

"Raven, I love you," he said and captured her lips with his. He only got to enjoy the touch from her soft lips pressing against his for a second before all feeling left his body and Robin was wrapped in darkness.

* * *

Okay. First, let me say how sorry I am this is getting to you so late. Please don't shoot me! I am appauled that I took so long. So, please please forgive me. I promise to keep updating until I type "the end" So, what do you think? I know that you're probably wondering where your Trigon scene went . . . sorry again. I decided to be a little lazy and take a short cut. Sorry! I know the story could have used some action, but I was dry for inspirtation. So this is what you get in its place. Raven and Robin kiss for the first time, and Raven asks Robin to let her go. What happened to Robin in the end? What does it mean for our two Titans? So, please review. I will not neglect this sotry again. Sorry one final time.


End file.
